


Tanked

by highlandcoo



Series: Tankedtale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Papyrus (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Blue has autism, Breeding, Child Death, Child Loss, Childbirth, Cross wants to love Dream but doesn't know how not to be a shark, Dream is princess of the Bahaman reef, Dream wants to be a mother desperately, Error escaped from SeaWorld, Error just wants to be a good dad, Everyone else are fish, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Genderbending, Horror has beef with her, Injury, Ink and Error are sea mammals, Mama Bear Ink, Mercreatures, Mermaids, Nightmare and his boys are sharks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape, Research facility, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, The original Undertale characters are humans, Undertale Mermaid AU, Undyne is a fisherman who catches sharks, Upsetting Scenes, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlandcoo/pseuds/highlandcoo
Summary: The sea is a vast, deep and endless place, full of creatures half of which, scientists haven't even discovered yet. But hidden in plain sight, are mammals much more skilled and intelligent than any other human on the planet. Mainly, because they are half human themselves. A shark boat illegally fishing in the Bahamas, discovers not one, but seven of these creatures. They're confiscated by the military, and kept in a research facility unit, along with two other species.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Blue/Dust (Undertale), Dream/Cross (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Geno/Reaper (Undertale), Ink/Error (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Tankedtale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997545
Comments: 32
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

Dream found herself gently awoken, by her friend Blue. As her eyes fluttered open, she could see her leaning over her with a smile.

"You're up..!" She cheered happily, already starting to detangle her long hair, until her webbed fingers could easily glide through it, gentle waves bouncing back as she finished. Dream just smiling at her doing her job, stretching as she slowly sat up, not wanting to interrupt Blue's hard work. Feeling a small yawn escape her, but held up her hand to cover it. Despite being in the presence of her best friend, Dream just likes to practice her mannerisms, since they had gotten her so far.

"I haven't slept in too long, have I?" Dream asked shyly, a sheepish smile spreading on her face. To which Blue just shook her head as always. The princess sometimes wondered if she just told her that, so she wouldn't feel bad. 

"Of course not! You're my first cleanee today." Blue giggled, at the word she had just made up. Gently dragging the edge of her claw down Dream's tail, picking off the tiny parasites living in between her shimmering scales. Making sure to swipe both her hands down, on either side of her feathery fins, brushing off everything that could cause her friend harm. Then making a triumphant noise, to signal her finishing. 

Dream giggling, and bringing her dainty hands over, to hold her head. Bringing her closer, to kiss her forehead sweetly. It was tradition to say thank you, like this. And Dream absolutely loved having to do it so early in the morning, with Blue. 

The cleaner fish squirming about in displeasure, as she was smothered by gratitude. She sometimes wished, they would just say thank you, and not have to show it. That was the only thing she hated about her job. She just couldn't do with being touched or kissed, not even comfortable with her parents doing it. But she was definitely thankful that it wasn't apart of shark culture. 

Dream just giggled at her, when they pulled away, giving her friend mercy. "Now, would you escort me to Red?" She asked her with a small smile, knowing how much she liked to do that. Blue not reacting any different, as she quickly nodded. Grinning and starting to flap her arms about in excitement. Almost like she was out of the water. Dream couldn't help but laugh a little, as they both effortlessly swam out of her coral domain. 

Blue had always been a little peculiar, especially as a child. She used to swim in tight circles, chasing her tail like an eel. And that flapping thing is connected to when she's excited. She used to do it a lot, when the dolphins passed through, and let the mer children play with their calves. That's how they met their good friend, Ink. Or Inky as Blue still calls her. Many of the other children, found her name stupid. But it's only a nickname, after her first attempt at catching a squid, and getting stained by its ink for a week. Her pod had howled from laughter at the story being retold. Dream can still remember Ink's squealing and squeaking as she attempted to join in. Her laugh has much since matured, since she's older than them. She sadly, only arrives in winter months and leaves again for summer, after causing havoc in her kingdom for those long periods. 

It seemed that Blue was thinking of their friend too, as soon as she started rambling. She had a specific routine, that Dream wasn't entirely sure Blue knew she was following. After she had woken and cleaned her, they'd swim up to Red, the marlin. One of her many, guards.   
And on the way, Blue would do nothing but talk. Going on and on, and usually wouldn't stop until they got to Red, who will tell her off, for not paying attention. 

"Where do you think Ink is now? I think she's gone to the cold waters, because the waves are so high." Blue started to rant on, right on cue. And Dream only just managed to get a word in. 

"She goes to see her orca friend, remember? They meet at the cold place of kelp and basking sharks. He won't come any closer than that." Dream considered telling Blue, that Ink was going up to mate this time. But went against it, she was only twelve summers old, after all. She wasn't old enough to even understand what to do. Her parents claimed she was ready for breeding, and wanted to start looking for a mate for her. But Dream reckons she needs at least another few summers, before she's emotional ready. 

Speaking of which, Dream could feel herself getting close to breeding season, and needed to discuss it with Geno. Her only female guard. A lion fish, who had an attitude more harmful than her spines. She would send the others away, so when Dream released her pheromones, she wouldn't be in danger of her own guards taking her against her will.   
Last summer, there was a close call with a shark, but he was too scared of Geno, to act upon his urges. It truly was terrifying, to have a hammerhead mer circling her, knowing that he was smelling her scent like any other merman was. 

"You don't seriously believe, that she has a killer whale friend, do you?" Blue then woke Dream up from her important thoughts, frowning a little at her. A small pout on her lips, as they got closer to the top of the reef. Dream smiling at her, and nodding. 

"Of course. Why would she lie?" She asked Blue, which got a hum of agreement. Dream couldn't help but take pride, that she had won a disagreement. But what she had just said, reminded her of the worst liar she knew. Her twin brother, Night. He called himself Nightmare, but she refused to call him that. They had been named after their colours, and black and purple are colours of the night. But he shed those scales, he betrayed the reef. Cruelly harvesting the magical powers from the coral, and using it to turn himself into the worst creature he could've turned into, a- 

"Shark!!" Someone screamed from below them, causing Blue to start trembling, and immediately swimming off to safety. Dream didn't blame her, as she was quickly protected by three of her guards. Red, Geno, and Reaper a manta ray. On either side of her, with the huge wings of the currently not so gentle, giant above her. 

As her brother came into to focus, she could see his horrible mako, tiger and bull sharks at his side. But she tensed quite a lot, as she saw that same hammerhead, who had tried to have her in the summer. Her body tensing, as her head flooded with those scary memories, and she simply couldn't take her eyes off of his, cold black ones. Every about him was so evil, so menacing.   
And unfortunately, it didn't long, before they were close enough to talk properly. Leaving her unable to not look at the predator, not fully halted, right in front of her. 

"I see you've already noticed my new guard, sister. I'm guessing you quite like him. He is quite a good addition." Nightmare teased her in his very slow and menacing tone. Looking so relaxed, and at ease. Whilst his other half was anything but.   
Being left speechless from his accusation of her liking that shark. He was the enemy, of course she didn't enjoy his company. But she just couldn't say that, not even able now, to snap at or give her brother a nasty remark. It just wasn't in her nature. 

"Oh princess, no need to get flustered over something with two bones sticking out its head. Ain't that right, Cross?" The mako, Killer spoke up. Trying to charm her for sure, but she couldn't ever fall for his words, especially as she watched his bloody and toothy gums fully shown off, as he laughed. Finding 'Cross'' growls and warning lunges hilarious. But stopped mucking about, when Nightmare suddenly turned, and nipped at him. That was a warning strike. Dream could see that the talkative fish hadn't listened before, as he had several fleshy bite marks on his side. She didn't even want to think about her brother doing that to his own allies. The sheer size of him now, compared to when they children, was frightening enough. 

But then, the fear of the sharks so close to her felt like nothing, as her blood went cold, at the solid shadow covering up the sunlight. Turning her beautiful reef into a dark wasteland again, just in a second. The floaters hadn't been here in so many summers. Why suddenly now? 

She could see the panic in his guard's eyes, and she couldn't blame them. Dream had only been alive for as long as Blue is, when she saw the shark body just rolling, and sinking into the deep. Reaper had desperately tried to hide it from her, and took her home. But she could never get rid of the sight of seeing a shark with no fins or tail. It haunted her every night, but that had been the last time the floaters came. 

Cross tried to bolt, but Nightmare grabbed a hold of his tail. Dragging him back, and looking him straight in the eyes, with intent that couldn't bw anything other, than threat and menace. 

"You don't run from death here, you let me enjoy it. Understand?" He actually snapped at him, Cross immediately hiding his fear and nodding. Not wanting to let his leader down, especially this early.

Dream felt sick to her stomach at those words, but quickly realised from them, that Nightmare wasn't going to swim away from this.   
She could feel Reaper trying to escort her back to the coral, but she shook her head. Not going to let Nightmare down again, by not trying to help him out of this. She needed to help him think rationally, and not get himself killed, and finless. Dream couldn't lose her other half like that.  
She swished her tail violently towards her guards. Knowing what surprised looks she'd be given, but she didn't care how violent she needed to be with them.

"I'm not leaving my brother, again. Not this time, and not any time, ever again."


	2. Introduction of Constricted Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our second introduction, before the real story begins. We meet two mammals, who are really starting to understand how difficult breeding will be, when neither of them can withstand each other's climates.

Ink squealed happily, as she propelled herself up to the choppy sea surface, and leaping clean over the waves. Proving her companions attempts useless, as she couldn't even feel the splashing of his weight, landing on the waves. As she resurfaced into the blue, she couldn't help but grin as she circled the orca mischievously. Any passing mer would probably think they were fighting, or trying to outwit each other in a hunt. But it was far from that. They were courting each other. 

"I'm more than ready for you..!" Ink cooed, having enough of their foreplay and fun. More than desperate for him to breed her. She lay her body flat in the water, using more than words to let him know, to start.

It was unheard of, but she truly did love him. More than she ever could, with any of the boisterous males in her pod. Sure, they could be almost the same, and have the same kind of fun all day. But Error was reserved, the years on land doing horrible things to him. When Ink and him first met, he was in horrible shape, and was the most miserable creature she had ever seen. He didn't know how to have fun anymore. And Ink had to start pushing him out of his comfort zone, essentially teaching him fun again.   
Even though he hated her for it at the start, it was all worth it, as he improved in literal leaps and bounds.   
To see him now, attempting to leap up high beside her, and gliding effortlessly underneath her. It all made her have such a rewarding feeling. It felt so much better, than just mucking about with her pod. Since she had truly seen Error grow, and reach this level of happiness, just because of her determination. That fact alone, was enough to make her jump for joy.

But she could see that happiness draining from Error's expressive eyes, they were starting to look doubtful. Ink immediately knew something was wrong, and quickly flapped her tail to get herself swimming alongside him.   
"Error, I don't like that look," Ink told him softly, a noticeable frown on her face. Before rising above him slightly, and holding onto his bent dorsal fin. Trying to comfort him. Because the last thing she wanted, was for him to start having second thoughts about this. 

But he shut his eyes briefly, as if in thought, then quickly shook his head, brushing them away. He then caught her by surprise, as he suddenly turned his massive body around, to scoop her up in his big arms. Smiling softly down at her, as he pressed loving and gentle kisses all along her face and then neck. Cradling her back, and stroking all her speckles and spots on both her pale skin, and brown and white tail. Loving the patterns she had covering her, not even her pretty face was free of the freckles. And those kelp green eyes, that he got lost in every time they practiced like this. 

But Ink then pushed both their torsos and tails together, already opening her folds up eagerly, for him. Error knew what she was waiting for, but still felt unsure. Should they really mate this summer? There's no doubt in his mind that she's ready, but Error just doesn't know if he is. He doesn't know if he can be a good father.   
More worries entered his thoughts, until the deafening and disgusting crinkle, of the rustle seaweed covering Ink's currently dormant and flat, feeding mounds, entered his ears. He absolutely hated the sound that it made, and it's horrible presence, that never left him.

"Why must you insist on covering yourself with that wretched thing?" Error hissed at his potential mate, only narrowing his eyes more, as he got a mocking laugh in response. 

"You know how bad the suckerfish get." Ink told him softly, with a small smirk. Her fingers slowly tracing his thin eye scars, as she tried to get him back in the mood again. "I'll need it especially, when I'm carrying your calf." 

"Right. That's what we're doing." Error responsed with a slight look of guilt. He knew how much Ink wanted to be a mother, to honour her dead parents by raising a beautiful calf. He couldn't stop himself, from thinking about how beautiful patches and speckles would be. But needed to tell Ink the serious problems he was facing with this.   
"Ink, I... don't know if we can do this, without you doing it by yourself." He couldn't look at Ink, already knowing the heartbroken expression she'd have, on that pretty face. But that sadness quickly turned into anger. 

"Why?! You were so up for this, so excited to be a father! What changed, what made you want to just use me as a vessel?" Ink was absolutely furious, which was a sight very few saw. She wanted answers from Error, and she wanted them now. How could someone change their mind so quickly? She quickly swam backwards, away from him, gritting her sharp teeth together in rage, as she waited for whatever kind of excuses Error had to say.   
And actually weakened her stance, starting to sadden again, at what he did have to say to her.

"I want to do this Ink, I really do want to father all the calves you want. But... But we can't stand each other's parts of the sea. If you stay here, the calf will die because of the cold, and I'll overheat if I go with you, even in winter. I just... don't know how I can be a good father, and make this work." 

"We'll find somewhere in the middle, because I am not letting our calf not know you. We'll make it work, we always do." Ink tried to tell herself. She knew she was being stubborn, and possibly even selfish to their future calves. But she just wasn't doing this without Error. She refused to. 

"Ink, come on. Let's just breathe, and start talking about this better." Error told her, slowly swimming up to surface, and hearing her gasp for air. Knowing that what he said had really upset her, but he couldn't just allow her to lose a calf. That would make her so much worse than even he had been. And he wouldn't let that happen to his little Squid.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I couldn't handle the thought of you after losing that calf." He could see Ink just slowly nodding, pushing herself over and laying her head gently on his chest. Tears trickling down her badly scarred cheeks, as Error could see her already getting emotionally worse. 

"I knew deep down, that it was a factor I needed to think about. But I just couldn't accept it. I didn't want to accept that it would stop us from having calves." She confessed quietly, nuzzling her face into him, hiding her tears from him. "I just... got blinded by how much I wanted this... I'm sorry for yelling at you." Ink felt ashamed for acting like that towards him, when it had been plaguing her mind too. They just wanted what was best for each other, and their future offspring. Then Ink could feel the tears falling faster, as the worst thought entered her mind. Would it really be best for her and Error to just remain friends, and to get calves from her pod? But Error seemed to know what she was thinking, and took a hold of her head. Slowly smoothing out Ink's tangled, brown long hair. In a way that she couldn't help but admit was relaxing, even in this current situation. 

"Let's just do it." Error told her softly, after inhaling deeply, and deciding that he really wanted this. "I can try my best to go into warmer waters, because there's going to be a place perfect for us. I know it's just waiting for us, and we have until the next summer to find it." As enthusiasm filled him, so determined to made this work, he could then see, and take great pleasure from, all the life return to Ink, as she practically sprung herself off his chest. Like she hadn't just been weeping on him, and they had been playing about all this time. Error just smiled in disbelief at how quickly her usual self bounced back. She really was extraordinary. 

Then she pulled him back under the water, both gulping up oxygen, before moving their bodies together again. Ink practically clinging to him like a limpet to a whale, so excited for this to finally happen, but also slightly nervous. But she put those feelings aside, as he felt what Error was going to use on her, leave his sheath, and brush against her opening. She was shaking from the anticipation, but then stopped. As she heard a droning sound she knew all too well. She gently pushed away from Error, letting herself float a little away from him. And quickly turning around, to see a floater approaching them head on.

Fear rushed through her, and quickly swam out of the way of it. But couldn't help but be dragged in towards the back, due to the wake it was creating. Her heart racing, as the terrifying memories of her mother being shredded to pieces, entered her mind. Her body started to tremble, as she tried to swim away from it. Upon discovering she couldn't, she violently swished her tail around, to face her mate. Relieved to see that he was still there, completely unharmed. But he had a petrified expression on his face, him crying out, as Ink was snagged back into the fishing net. Her tail and fins getting entangled and caught in the small holes, only getting worse and digging deeper the more she struggled. 

"No! Don't come closer!!" Ink screamed at Error, as he neared closer to the whirring slicers right beside them both. She couldn't lose him to them, too. She couldn't watch him die in such a horrible and painful way.   
But to her relief, Error followed her instructions, and cunningly swam behind the net. Grabbing a hold of it, and managing to safely shimmy his way towards her. Instantly calming Ink down, as she felt herself start to get so weak and slow. 

And as Error neared closer, he could smell the blood pouring out of Ink's digging wounds. The fish starting to panic feverishly around in the net, not any differently than him and Ink. But he was more focused on trying to get Ink out of here, than worrying about the appearance of sharks. There were occasional migrants around these parts, but they wouldn't get here soon enough to find the source. 

But then the fishing net started to move up, and fairly quickly out of the water. The horrible noise it was making was deafening to his ears, as it was dragged up onto the floater. Error hanging on for dear life, as he held Ink as close as he could to him, their tails wrapping around each other, as he stayed with her. She was fading in and out of consciousness due to her injuries, and Error wasn't going to let anything happen to her in this state.

Then the net dropped onto the very cold, slippery and hard surface. Error wheezing slightly, at the impact his huge body faced, upon landing. Making sure to keep Ink protected, holding her against the soft flesh of his belly. His hands holding her even tighter, as a two legged approached them both. He had special sounds, that he only used for these disgusting creatures. Bellows. He let the air rip from his throat, a truly sinister and dangerous roar arising from him, his mouth wide open, as he showed off his sharp teeth, also. That all seemed so out of character, compared to the squeals and playful groans he'd made with Ink before all of this had happened. 

But the two legged didn't seem to understand, or care what that meant, and strode towards them like it's name would suggest. Waddling about like a seabird, towards them. He was showing his pathetic straight teeth off, too. In a smirk much more cruel than a shark's. Error watched him carefully, seeing him pick up something that looked like a thin, tall rock.   
Getting far too close for comfort, despite how much noise and heavy tail slams Error was desperately making. But he wouldn't quit, and then finally stopped waddling, right in front of them both. Error growling deeply at him, before attempting to lunge at his leg, but just couldn't get himself out of this beached state. Then he saw the human raise the rock up, above his own head. Error froze up in stilling fear, eyes widened. He knew far too well what that meant.

"Oh, I'll be the talk of the town, with the millions you'll make me." He sneered, before bringing down the heavy object onto Error's head. Immediately making everything turn black.


	3. Suffocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffocation. There are many meanings to this terrifying word. But what's the real one?  
> To suffocate on air you can't breathe, desperately trying to survive, as your brother is prepared for butchering?  
> Or to feel suffocated, knowing that you'll never see anything but a wall for the rest of your life?  
> The first chapter of this story of heartbreak arises; its up to you; reader, to decide which meaning is more painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Abuse, capture, near death experience, mentions of slaughter, blood, torture, attempted rape, sex and graphic injury.  
> These warnings will continue throughout the story, and will get worse in areas. If these will trigger you, maybe give this a skip.
> 
> Also, this will definitely be the longest chapter in the series. It's ridiculous how long it has taken me to write this. Apologies for the wait.

Dream couldn't find control of her own breathing, hyperventilating as her brother only tightened his grip on her hair. Whispering truly horrible things in her ear, and nastily grinning as she got even more worked up, and upset upon hearing them. Trying to cover her frilled ears, but they were quickly yanked down, by his Bull Shark companion. Due to his immense strength, Dream felt like her arms were about to be ripped from their sockets. She wanted to struggle about in the net, like the caught fish she was. But the claws digging into her thin skin, left her frozen in fear. So petrified of him, that she held her breath.

"Dust, release her. I want to see her wriggling about. After all, I'd much rather die in front of my dear sister, instead of you kelp brains." Nightmare drawled on, then leaned closer to his twin. Not letting her escape his next guilt trip. "I bet she'll just sit there, crying, as I'm sawn in two. You won't even try and get them to stop, you'll just hide from them. It'll be just like last time, huh?" He could see her desperately shaking her head, and burst out laughing. "Denying yourself?" He hollered, freeing up her strained scalp, only to dig his clawed fingers, into her gills. Damaging the feathering on them, tearing her decorative fins up, as her punishment for abandoning him. "Don't worry. I won't let you escape again, this time."

"That's the final straw!" Geno snapped, her poisonous spines flaring up, as she saw these sharks choke the princess. The net wasn't being hauled up quickly, but it was still getting closer and closer to the surface. They needed a plan, and quickly. "Red, you're gonna cut the net and make sure she gets out safely. Reaper, you'll take her back to the cover of the reef. And I'll hold the sharks off." She ordered, immediately swimming with Red towards the net, that was trapping their ruler. Whilst Reaper loomed above, his giant wings spreading, and hovering above the net. So the cunning predators inside couldn't try anything.

But nothing seems to go perfectly to plan. Just as Red started to saw his sharp nose through Dream's prison, a harpoon pierced through the water, and lodged itself into Reaper's right wing. Making him cry out in pain, with the sharks starting to stir excitedly underneath him, at the smell of fresh blood. Injuring their hostage further.

"Reaper!" Geno yelled in worry, seeing that Dream was weeping quietly, as her brother continued to damage her gills. Her guard could see much fear in her eyes. Not only was she scared of what the two leggeds on the floater would do to her, but about Reaper's fate too. She adored him, and Geno knew that so well. She grit her teeth, as she made the tough decision, to leave Red alone, and rescue Reaper.  
"Don't let them escape! I'll be back as quick as I can!" She told Red loudly, before dashing up towards her injured friend. Managing to pull the evil killer out of his wing, with a grunt. Carefully rubbing his back in apology, for the pain she caused him. But if she hadn't gotten it out, he would've ended up on that floater.

"W-What's happening..?" He croaked, looking and sounding so weak. His body so heavy, as Geno tried to hold up his injured wing, whilst swimming back to the safety of the reef. She currently, wasn't sure what they could do for him. The dolphins weren't here, with their wisdom of healing algae and coral. So she supposed all they could do, was keep him safe, and well rested. That was his only chance.

"You've been hurt by the two leggeds," she told him honestly, not going to lie to him "we need to go back to the reef." Geno could hear the urgency coming off her own voice. Wishing she could sound calm for once. But was relieved, that Reaper just drowsily nodded. She carefully slid into one of the wider gaps in between the coral, and lay with him in there. Wanting to hug, and touch him in a form of comfort. But she was so scared of hurting him, and making things worse. She sighed sadly, as she stared down at her poisonous claws, that got her the position she has today. But they've ruined her social life. Truthfully, she can say that Reaper is the only one whom she can truly, refer to as a friend. Of course, she has to act like a friend to Dream. But it's nowhere near the bond she has with her cleaner fish and dolphin friends.  
Geno just feels alone, and always has been. It hurts so much, to know that deep down, she sees Reaper in a courting sense. But how can she want to mate, when she can't even comfort him as a friend?

She looked over towards him, and saw that he was asleep, getting rest that was vital in his recovery. But she couldn't help but feel bad. "I'm sorry, that I can't be there for you. I'm such a bad friend." Geno could feel the whole ocean disappear, as she spilled everything to Reaper. At least, she was about to. But a flash of blue passed her vision, and she immediately focused on the outside world again. Her eyes widening, as she saw Dream's cleaner fish friend, swimming for her life, towards the net.  
Geno dashed after her, both her and Red trying to get her back to safety. And even Dream's pleas were not enough, as she jumped into the net. Her flat body, just flapping, as she landed on her friend's tail. But, the sharks didn't seem best pleased, with another guest at their sick party of death. Everyone was yelling at her to get out. But the stupid girl was too scared, to listen.

"Cross, Killer." Nightmare announced, as his sister watched on in horror, at her friend being circled, by a mako and hammerhead. "Enjoy your final meal." Their grins combined, made Blue scream in fear, as the killers closed in on her.

"No, please stop! She didn't do anything, please!" Dream cried desperately at her twin. "I'll do anything to make you stop! Please!!" She didn't know how many more times she should say please, for her brother to consider sparing a life. But clearly, three was not enough. As he didn't stop the two members of his shiver, going in for the kill. The mako charging, going straight for Blue's throat, as the small fish screamed again.  
But as if by miracle, that scream turned into a gargle, as the net breached the water. All of the sharks flopping around like dying sardines, as they gasped for air. Killer so close to Blue, but just out of reach. She was safe. For now.

"Holy shit!" The grin on the two legged's sharpened teeth was horrifying, as it came into the view of her catch. That were quickly dropped onto the cold deck. Her crew immediately pinning down the sharks, and measuring the size of their fins. Despite their struggling, and the obvious pain and discomfort they were in.

"This one's nearly a meter!" One of the crew cheered, as they held up the yellow tape, against Cross' dorsal fin, as his extended head, was pinned down against the deck by other two leggeds. His huge tail thrashing about, fighting them the whole way through this. But there was no denying how terrified he was. His pupils trembling, as he watched the male at his fin move away from him

Despite the shape of his head, Cross wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what was about to happen to him, he knew that the two legged was going to come back, and saw all his fins off him. Then dump his worthless body back in the ocean, for his brothers to find. But he was okay with that. Seeing him like that, will give his younger brothers more wit, and less likely to go after bait. And if it takes him to die, for them to be safe, then he can die happy.

But the two legged didn't come back to do that. He held something completely foreign to the half shark. But the electric currents coming off it, were incredibly strong. He desperately tried to jerk his head towards it, to get a better sense of what it is, as his vision is extremely blurry out of the water. But then, a white flash entered his eyesight. Stunning Cross, and making him start to flap and jerk about uncontrollably. Having absolutely no control of his body.

Dream couldn't allow herself to watch, tears already staring to pour out. She was laying very close to the edge of the boat, with poor Blue shivering behind her. She felt so weak, and honestly didn't think she had long left to live. But then another male approached her, and grabbed a hold of her hair. It felt like he was trying to pull the blond locks out of her head. But he had worse things planned for her.  
He started to stroke at her cheek, and smirked at her, with worse intent than even her brother had for her. No, he wanted to assault her. He wanted to mate, in the same way that hammerhead had, that was seizing up beside her.

She started to panic, spending her last breaths fighting his greedy hands. That were covering, and smearing fish blood all over her clear skin. His laughter was echoing in her head, as she tried to get him off of her. But she was far too weak in this breathless state. But then, she was granted a miracle.  
Her brother flung his gigantic body on top of his sister's assailant, his teeth ripping into the helpless creatures flesh, before others pulled it away from him. Leaving him to protect his twin, who was trembling, as she held his huge hand tightly. Tearily looking into his dark eyes, with so much fear in her own. She wanted to speak her last words to him, tell how that she's sorry. But all that came out was a dying gargle. And still, her brother held her close. Their hearts faintly beating as one, and were soon going to stop as one.

"Quit foolin around! Put the girls in that lobster tank, they're worthless dead." The ship's captain spoke up, her arms crossed, as she looked over her impressive, and very illegal catch.

"Sure thing, Undyne." The two legged holding Dream grumbled, before using her hair to drag her towards the tiny glass box, that was filled with water.  
Dream wriggled about, reaching out for her brother, as she was taken away from him. She desperately tried to hold her scalp, to try and ease the pain. But then she was lifted up, several hairs being pulled out, as she was dropped into the water. Gasping in as much water into her gills as possible. Feeling the relief, of life returning back to her. Once calmed down, she could see a kinder two legged, picking up and carrying Blue over to the tank, like a parent would their daughter. But Blue still wasn't appreciative, wriggling about, even when she slid into the water with Dream. And before she could say anything, the male above them spoke softly to them.

"You girlies might want to look away for this part." He advised, before closing off all the light coming through the open top. Sealing the tank, before walking back to surround the sharks. Cross was still in seizure, but completely stopped moving, when one of the crew whacked his head, with a metal pole. It looked like the creature was dead, but his right hand twitching, indicated otherwise. But, with the captain striding up to him, holding a knife. It didn't look like he'd be playing dead anymore.

"Let's put this poor boy out of misery." She mocked a sing song concerned tone, obviously trying to imitate a finning protestor. But then she started laughing cruelly. Bringing the blade to the base of his dorsal, and making the first sawing cut.

That's when Cross and Dream's eyes met. He knew where she was, through sensing her pounding heartbeat. He knew her electrical signature better than her own brother. He remembers it from the first time they met, when he tried to mate with her. He was foolish, but was desperate, after smelling her addictive scent from reefs away. That moment, made him want her more than anything else in his life. He's ashamed to say it, but he doesn't want to just mate. He wants to betray his species, and raise their eggling alongside her. He wanted to mate for life. He wanted to protect her with his life.

But right now, he had no idea where he was, so confused about his blurry and distorted surroundings. His sixth sense was only confusing him further, as huge concentrations of electrical currents came from everything. Attempting to shut it off, by lightly banging his head on the surface below him, seemed to help. But still seeing, and being able to pinpoint her heartbeat, calmed him through the pain in his head and fin. And he found that he couldn't hold himself back, and started attempting to speak. It took several tries of opening his mouth like a fish, before he managed to gather all his strength, fighting through the pain and confusion to tell Dream his true feelings.  
"Y-You're mine..." He rasped, his voice slightly slurred, as he weakly struggled against the drag of the knife. She wasn't even half way done, purposely taking her time. But Cross could see, in his dying breaths, that Dream knew what he had said. Her hand covering her agape mouth, a blush covering her pretty cheeks, and tears in her eyes. All she responded with, was a tearful nod. And that alone, was enough to make Cross die happy. He waited for the blade to finish the job, but slowly looked around himself in confusion, when it didn't happen. The two legged was standing up now, talking to herself. Cross didn't have good enough vision, to see that she was talking to an object. But he could feel it was electrical.

"What d'ya want?!" She yelled rudely into the device, brows furrowed as she threw the knife on the floor, right beside Cross' hand. She was pissed about being interrupted like that. But when she heard her boss's commands, she moved the phone away from her ear. "I want those sharks in the water chamber, now!" She bellowed, and was quickly obeyed by this jelly legged crew. Each of them grabbing a shark's tail, and dragging them towards a trap door like system. One of them standing back, and pushing a button, making the floor open up, and dropping the sharks down into water.

Dream let out a sigh of relief, upon knowing that her brother and his companions were safe. Especially Cross. His confession seemed to have come out of nowhere. And of course, Dream couldn't deny that he was attractive, and that she felt drawn to him. But there was definitely no denying that he was a shark, it wasn't in their nature to even want to settle down. If any of the other sharks knew that he said that, he'd be outlawed if he wasn't killed. She was unsure if he was just delirious when he said that, or if he actually meant it, and knew the consequences. She felt her heart swell, at the thought of him choosing to abandon his pride, just to have her. 

But sadness filled her, as she remembered shark culture. There's no way her brother didn't hear Cross, and although she didn't want to think this. The chunks that were taken out of Killer, proved that Night would absolutely devour Cross, especially for wanting his sister. And, the fact that Cross didn't look alive, when he was dropped down, made her worry for her potential mate's welfare.

But, her close friend needed attention now. She looked so terrified, and overwhelmed. Dream couldn't help but blame herself for all this. Despite already being pressed up against her, in this cramped space of water, she still gently hugged her. Slowly stroking along Blue's smooth scales, in a form of comfort. But, she forgot to think about, her friend's unusual needs and dislikes. Because Blue whined loudly at her, like Ink would whenever she got vexed. Using her flat tail, to give Dream a weak warning slap. The younger mermaid pressing herself against the glass. Desperately trying to distance herself from her touchy friend.

Dream looked at her with so much surprise, at that aggressive behaviour. She had never seen Blue angry before, never mind at her. And it really hurt. But she respected her friend's boundaries, and pressed herself against the other edge, bringing her tail under herself, in quite a painful position.  
"I'm sorry." She apologised quietly to her friend, wanting to apologise properly, by pressing their foreheads together. But knew Blue would probably try and bite her, if she tried that now. And when she got no response, she sighed softly and directed her attention to the female two legged, that was still talking to herself. The others were leaving the open surface, and inside the floater. 

And suddenly, a powerful, loud and droning noise entered her ears, accompanied with the fact that the floater was moving. She immediately turned, to check on Blue. And felt heartbroken to see her covering her ears and sobbing. Dream desperately wanted to try and comfort her again, but went against it. It was hard to stick with that decision, especially when Blue started screaming, to cover up the sounds.  
Dream sadly turned back, to stare at the female once more. 

Dream couldn't help but wonder where she was taking them. Hopefully somewhere threat free, like the sharks' migration path, or where Ink's pod would head whenever they want a change of scenery. But the one place she didn't want to go, was on the other side of the ocean. Where Geno had come from, and never wished to go back to. The place where sharks, whales and dolphins don't come back. 

Dream felt fear shoot through her body, making her shiver against the clear wall. The thought of ending up there, was absolutely terrifying. Nothing comes back from there. Even herself and Blue would most likely be eaten.  
But, she shook her head with determination. Even a floater would take the rest of summer to get there. There's no way she'd waste that much time, if everyone had to be kept alive.  
Dream tried to listen in on her conversation, to try and put the thoughts of endless slaughter out of her head. And could make out a few words, but nothing recognisable. 

"Yeah, we're 'prolly about two hours away from Florida. The loading trucks better not be late." Undyne grumbled down the phone, grinding her sharp teeth together in annoyance. Sure, her job was kick ass, she loved it. But the gritty details, and transportation was what pissed her off the most. And it just so happened that that was always dumped on her. She absolutely hated her boss for doing that. Especially since he knew how much she hated it. He could easily compare to Lucifer, on levels of evil.

~~~

"Perhaps you're too early, because you forgot to pick up catch on the way." Gaster fired back coldly, but calmly as ever. He stepped up to one of the tall, circular tanks, and stared in at the huge half orca specimen. He looked about eight metres tall, although he hadn't been measured yet. Neither had his dolphin companion, who was currently in surgery. Her tail had gotten heavily caught in the fishing net, that they were both found in. Although Gaster didn't know if it was serious enough, for it to be amputated. And if it was, he would most likely euthanize the animal. Unless she showed the ability to do that herself. 

He smirked slightly at the half human opposite him, knowing from his facial expressions, that he was listening in. So Gaster took it upon himself, to teach this rude killer whale some manners.  
"I would ask for some mullet specifically, but I don't know if it's worth keeping her alive. If something goes wrong, I'll pay you to get rid of her." That caused a reaction. As the tank practically shook, from the slam coming from its tail. It's hands looking like they glued to the glass, the rage in his eyes prominent. But Gaster knew mammal eyes were an open book. Beyond that rage, he could see some genuine worry and sadness.

"I'll see you in several hours, I have an angry orca who's overheard our conversation." He spoke, before hanging up. Slipping his phone into his lab pocket, before tutting at the creature's pitiful expression. Then he headed upstairs, and onto the metal platforms above the tanks, to see on the patient's progress. He was fairly relieved, to see the medical team bringing a still unconscious specimen, out of the theatre on a stretcher. He quickly walked round to the back of her, to see the damage. And was mostly glad, to see several lines of yellow stitches dotted around the base of her tail. 

"Doctor Gaster, do I have your permission to put her in the breeding tank?" Frisk, the newest scientist piped up. Then realised that she didn't give a proper reason, and corrected herself. "Well, until she's got her bearings. She could cause herself some neurological harm, if she wakes up in the specimen tanks." She was hoping, for the patient and the rest of the team's sake, that he'll say yes quickly. As carrying a dolphin isn't exactly an easy feat. And he seemed to be taking his sweet time, thinking this one through. 

"If you put the orca in with her. Might as well start breeding experiments now, rather than wait for next year." He commented, nodding with a smirk. Of course, there was the rather serious matter of his sheer size, injuring her further. But being the first to mate these unmixed species, was far more important than some additional surgery. He could see the doubtful frowns coming from the team of veterinarians, and the young marine biologist. But he didn't care, and didn't give them time to question his decision. "I'm not paying you to stand around, looking brain dead. Now wait for her to wake up, then drop her in. Surely you know how to do that simple task." He mocked them, before heading down to the viewing room. Leaving them to start pettily talking about his greed and mistakes.

"I absolutely hate him sometimes." Frisk growled under her breath, frowning as she started to rub the patient with a fluffy blanket. Losing the amount of blood she had, in waters too cold for her, had brought the poor girl on the brink of pneumonia. She desperately needed to keep her warm, until she was stable enough to swim in the warm, filtered tank water, from the sea that she'd swam in before. That would most likely keep at safe temperature again. But it was the breeding with an orca part, that was scaring Frisk the most.

"We all do. But he's our boss, and we should be lucky she's allowed in there at all. Let's just hope he'll be as careful as he can be with her." One of the team members spoke up, checking the dolphin's heartbeat with a stethoscope. Everything was going well so far, as her heart rate was rising up to a seemingly normal level. Saying that, it was slightly hard to tell, since she was an undiscovered species. But at three breaths a minute, that was normal for a resting dolphin. And her hidden blowhole just proved, that her respiratory system was that of a dolphin's.

Frisk just rolled her eyes at the head surgeon, gently pulling the creature's ridiculously long hair out of it's way. The brown tresses, that were curling out of the water, ended several inches below the contrast of her rubbery and human, skin. It looked surprisingly healthy for it's length, although the ends looked wonky, just because of the lack of care taken when she was cut from the net. She couldn't help but smile, as she thought about the fuss Mettaton would make about it. He would probably start crying over how beautiful it is. Frisk shook her head, at the stupid thought, giggling a little. But then got back to her job of checking on the patient. And when she saw a side on view, of her pretty face, two green eyes suddenly snapped open to look at her. Those crescent pupils staring right into her soul, with nothing but confusion. Frisk quickly signalled to the rest of the team that she was awake, by pointing at her head. And everyone moved away from her tail. She could easily kill one of them, as soon as the anaesthesia wore off. Which wouldn't take long. They used gas, rather than injecting the strong sedative, so that she'd come to her senses quicker. Since there was the high possibility of her drowning, if she couldn't get a grip on her surroundings soon enough.  
But Frisk didn't want to think about that, because now they had the tedious job of getting her in the breeding tank. Without the risk of her pulling them under, too. Which was highly likely, since they had taken a guess, from the scars covering her from head to tail, that this wasn't her first human related accident. And she probably had little to no respect, towards their destructive race. Fair enough, Frisk thought to herself.

"Right, we lift on one, two, three!" The whole team grunted, as they lifted up the sling the creature was cradled and wrapped up in. She wasn't light by any means, but with her weight shared between five people, she was easily lifted, and taken to the light platform in the big tank. Gently getting down on their knees, so that her body wouldn't face hard impact when settled down. The hardest part was over, now they needed to carefully edge her over, and make sure she could swim well enough to surface. If not, Frisk would have the fairly scary job, of holding her dorsal fin, and essentially steering her through her new environment. If she was a normal dolphin, there would be almost no threat. But this creature had hands, and opposable thumbs. She'd be more than capable, even in this loopy state, of pushing Frisk down, and holding her against the bed of the tank, until she drowned. So all she could do, was pray that she could swim by herself.

And it became apparent, as she was gently carried to the very edge of the platform, that she was capable of swimming by herself. Lightly wrestling against the vets, as she had her tail flukes carefully lifted up, and then back down. She winced every time, and attempted to lunge a few times. But didn't stop the loud whistling coming from her blowhole, calling out for her pod, most likely. She must've gotten separated. Frisk had guessed that she possibly had a calf, but she was shut down almost immediately. Since the vets had taken advantage to prod around her body, whilst she was still under. And had discovered that her teeth indicated she was barely twenty. And when they had examined her sex organ, they discovered that she was untouched in that manner. Which was fairly rare, due to how rough bulls are during mating season. But this could possibly give them an insight, into age and development. Despite sexually maturing at nine to ten years old, normal dolphins wait until they're typically twelve before breeding. And if this hybrid was twenty, and still a virgin, then it was likely they developed roughly ten years later, in a life cycle more similar to humans. Which means she'll likely pass at sixty, oppose to the optimum fifty; that has dramatically lowered in dolphins, due to human fault alone. 

Frisk then noticed she was starting to thrash about, and baring her cone teeth at her torturers. So she gently stroked along her back, trying to calm her down the best she could. Softly whistling back at her, and using her tongue to click. Hoping the attempts at her language would comfort her. But all Frisk got in return was a death glare at being imitated, and salt spray being spouted into her open mouth. She gagged violently as decaying fish invaded her taste buds. Despite her panic, she couldn't waste time, and ran over to wash her mouth out at a hygiene station. Swirling the clean water around in her mouth, in hope of getting not only the disgusting taste out her mouth, but diseases too. Frisk was just praying, that she wouldn't end up with salmonella, or something possibly worse than that. But she didn't let this put her off, picking up and then pulling a mask over her mouth. And strode as confidently as she could, back to the patient. And frowned at the new look she was getting. This young mermaid was smirking at her. Her eyes amused and entertained, as she watched Frisk waddle towards her. And when Frisk almost tripped, she was laughed at. Not like a dolphin would, that was a human laugh. And that was more than a little concerning. 

But no one seemed to have noticed, and that now that a brief check up had been finished; the vet team gently pushed her side closer to the edge of the platform. And almost immediately after letting go of her, she slipped down into the unfamiliar, and chemically treated water. She seemed disoriented by these drastic changes to her environment, and her tail injury certainly wasn't helping. But after about two minutes of just feeling around the bottom tiles and glass walls, she did thankfully come up to breathe. A small spray of mucus and condensed CO2 emitting from the blowhole, that was hidden a little further back from the center of her head, where the main hair part was. Despite still having a naval bone. Frisk guessed that evolution just hadn't kicked in yet, to remove the pointless feature, since she didn't have nostrils.  
Seeing how her human half had evolved to suit her lifestyle, was truly a privilege. But, Frisk would much rather see her in the tropical waters of her natural environment. Jumping out of the water for the hell of it, not in an escape attempt. Squeaking through her blowhole to talk to her friends and family, not screaming out for them desperately. This wasn't right. And she hated that they couldn't just set up facilities similar to fish farms. They had to ship them in tiny crates on a noisy cargo ship, then dump them into chlorinated tanks. But Frisk took a deep breath. Trying to convince herself, that they could've been shipped to atrocious theme parks in China and Japan. Being starved, in order to perform stupid tricks every hour of everyday. And when they can't do all their tricks; it's off to the slaughter house. Everything about this mermaid would be seen as an easy way to get money. Even her eyes would probably be worth their weight in gold. She'd only lose her value when she's decomposing in the sewers of Japan. But that's only if she was anywhere else. That won't happen here. Frisk will not let any of the creatures under her care get needlessly killed. That's part of her sworn duty. 

"It would be easier if Undyne was here, to help us move this big guy." One of the vets complained bitterly, as she woke Frisk out of her horrible thoughts. Bringing all their attention to the biggest matter on their hands. The elephant in the room, so to speak. Everyone dragged their attention away from the speckled dolphin, and towards her massive friend.  
"But of course, she isn't. Because she'll be taking her sweet time, as always." The same woman grumbled, heading towards the towering metal stairs. Quickly jogging down the steep steps, and walking towards one of the gate systems. She grabbed the side handle, that controlled the heavy gate, and started to slowly pull it towards herself. Once the new escape door was present in his tank, she allowed him to leave into the short pipe system, that heading into the breeding tank. It was all incredibly large, since they had a couple of days to make the place as big as possible, to accommodate for the new, and exciting eight metre long arrival. And said creature, was clearly feeling insure about heading through this new space. There's no doubt he's moved through this kind of gap before from his bent dorsal fin, but he was rightfully rattled up, and stressed out. Hence taking his time. But the woman was getting incredibly impatient quickly, and after a few minutes of him doing nothing; she banged her fist against the glass. Getting a big flinch out of him, and spooking him into the breeding tank. She sighed, grunting as she resealed the gate, before heading back upstairs after locking it. Gaster liking to lock the animals up, under his control. He enjoyed seeing them be broken down but by bit. Seeing what a lack of freedom, and trauma regarding experiments caused. From PTSD, to suicide, the sick, twisted scientist seemed to love it all. And as the team regrouped, and left the mammals to have their privacy. They couldn't help, but feel more and more like him, from everything that they forced onto these emotional creatures, that truly were no different from themselves.

As Error heard the lock on the gate shut, he gulped. Knowing that noise very well, from all the times he was forced to breed. As soon as he turned fourteen, he was thrown in breeding tanks for the last two years of his life in that horrible, traumatizing place. But he tried to focus his thoughts on the present, and searching his surroundings. And almost immediately after bringing himself out of his thoughts; he saw a dolphin propelling herself towards him at a slower pace than normal for her. But he caught her in his arms, all the less. Smiling down at his mate, and smoothing out her long hair. Checking her over thoroughly, to check they hadn't done anything horrible to her. Well, more horrible then nearly sawing her in half, when freeing her from the net. He can still see her terrified face, as a knife was mere centimetres away from her vital organs. Her teary sobs still echoing in his ear holes, as he checked over the tail. Leaning down to smell the strange rope-like entities inside Ink's skin. Looking like they were holding something together, so he made sure to touch it gently. And only when he did that, did he realise that her sobs were real again.

"No, no, no..! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Squid." He told her softly, quickly bringing her back down to eye level to comfort her. Putting his hands in a safer place on her scarred cheeks, and using his thumb to wipe her quickly falling tears away. Hating when she cried. Because it was real emotion, that she hated feeling. She hated feeling sad, as much as he hated seeing her sad. But for her, feeling sad was hardly anything, compared to feeling nothing. When he and Ink first met, he was in his twenties and she was a year away from sexually maturing. He had found her staring at nothing, completely blank and emotionless. He was going to eat her, for an easy meal, but couldn't bring himself to. Because she didn't swim away from him, she didn't seem fazed by him. She reminded him of himself in the pools on land, just floating around without a reason to live anymore. But it was when he got even closer, he realised that her senses were going. He had gently grabbed her, and followed the obnoxiously loud dolphin chatter, until she found her pod and swam away by herself. And the next few times they met, she was bubbly, cheerful, a bit mean but functional. She could hear, see and feel again. And she revealed to him, that she was involved in a propeller accident. Or a whirrer, as she called them. She had lost her parents, and lost all her emotions, and her ability to feel anything for anyone at all. And it'll get so bad sometimes, that her senses will shut down, until she can get to the reef, or find herself a pufferfish. 

"No, it's not sore." She told him quickly, breaking free from his grasp to stare anxiously at where their tiny sea ended. There was something on the other side, that was possibly grey. But she couldn't properly tell it's colour, as she'd never seen something like this. Somewhere she couldn't get to, somewhere she couldn't explore, it was an unknown concept. But all she wanted to know was why. Why couldn't she go there? Why did it hurt when she tried to swim to that place? So many questions, that she knew Error would have the answers to.  
"Error, where are we?! Why can't I swim over there? Where's the fish? Wh-" But her questions for cut off midway, as her huge companion embraced her from behind. She immediately calmed down from her frantic questioning, and nuzzled back into his neck.

"We're on land, like I was when I was younger. This is what's called a tank, and the humans that live outside of it, are in charge of giving us fish. So, if we do something wrong, or don't do something they want us to, they won't feed us." He explained to her slowly. Then sighed, as she didn't even turn around to look at him. But he could feel her heart pounding underneath his huge hands, and knew she was freaking out. And what he had to tell her next, would probably make everything worse. "And what we're in now, is a breeding tank. And... I'm really hungry. We don't have to do this now, but I really don't think I can go another night without food." He told her quietly, slowly reaching down and rubbing along her slit. Trying to get her excited, and up for this. This wasn't consensual, but afterwards, Ink would understand his reasoning. Surely she was hungry too.  
But then she surprised, and proved him wrong again. She quickly turned around, and attempted to push him away from her. Of course, that did nothing due to his size, but he floated backwards to respect her privacy. And she let herself glide effortlessly towards him, a devious smirk on her face. Of course, wanting to distract herself with sex, like the filthy little creature she was. "Aren't you eager?" He chuckled, then flinched and stopped laughing, as she dug her hand around in his genitalia slit. But it was her turn to look surprised, as he revealed himself to her. To say the least; this might be a little painful for her.

"It's half the size of me!" She complained, hovering herself up on top of him, and staring down at the huge penis below her. Ink whined in annoyance, but just forced herself to sink down into him. Forcing down her yelps of pain, as he made sure to only use the tip. And as he started to rut up into her, she felt the immense pleasure of their intercourse, hit her like a tidal wave. Letting out loud moans, as she tried to take as much of him in, as she could. Hearing his grunts coming from underneath her, was only spurring on her sexual drive. She needed more, desperately. She bent her flexible spine down towards him, and started to gently rake her teeth across his thick skin. Leaving light scratches, that Error seemed to find relaxing. Gently humming, and causing small vibrations to run through her, making her moan and shiver at the excitement of her first time, and all these new experiences.  
She then decided to test him a little, and really dug her teeth in as she dragged them along his body. Leaving him with long, bleeding scars like all adults had. And adding to his personal collection, but he didn't seem to be too grateful at all. Just as Ink was getting pleased with herself, he grabbed a chunk of her long hair at the scalp, and yanked her head away from him. Ink almost screaming at the combined pain on her sensitive skin, and him practically using her as a vessel. Half of his massive length pounding up into her, and destroying her. She could feel him tearing her walls, but couldn't care less as she experienced her first pre-orgasmic state. Not knowing what was about to happen, as she felt herself drastically tighten around him. "E-Error, I feel weird..!" She said, letting out a high pitched whine afterwards. 

"Good girl, that's good." He praised her the best he could, groaning as he felt himself finally get close by choice. It felt so good to just be able to use something so right around him. Ink's entrance was unbelievably small, and as she also got close to releasing, it felt like his sex organ was being squeezed within an inch of it's life. But he remembered, that this was Ink's first time, and she wasn't sure what was about to happen, so he tried to help her out, to the best of his ability. Since he had never been with a cow that didn't know what she was doing. He had never been in charge, and it felt absolutely riveting to finally have that control. But, he had no idea how to explain, to her what an orgasm was. But the more he stared at her pleasure filled face, with her tongue lolled out of her open mouth, green eyes half lidded, and blood rushing to her tanned cheeks. Seeing that pretty, sexual face was enough to send him over the edge. Error letting out a strange sound similar to a moan, that he had never made before. Shooting his big load into her, just as he felt her sticky seed coat him. Hearing her whines and moans, as she finished with him, was one of his new favourite sounds. And honestly felt a little saddened when she stopped making it. But it was all worth it, as she lay her head down on his belly. He wished he could kiss her like this, and found other reason to hate himself. He hated being this big, especially in tanks. But, as his mate started to weakly paw at his chest, he remembered she couldn't hold her breath as long as he could, and quickly swam up to the surface. Making sure to stay inside of her, so they wouldn't have a failed attempt. And then let her and himself finally breathe. 

Almost immediately they went under again, to avoid human detection. Error pulling out of his new mate, and letting Ink swim around in a tiny circle. Beating her tail lightly, to get rid of the dead feeling in her perdunkle muscle. Then she turned back to Error, and started feeling up his chest with a smile. "We finally mated. We did it!" She squealed happily, grinning as she nuzzled cheeks affectionately with him. Giggling as she pulled away briefly, to see him nod.   
"After what; a decade?" He responded with a tease, making Ink squeal in displeasure at the foreign word. Quickly floating away from him, with one small flick of her injured tail. And then starting to circle him with a mischievous grin. Treating like he was an unsuspecting mullet, as she got closer and closer to her prey. Until, smack! She propelled herself at his chest, and used him as brakes. Error unable to laugh with her, as she told him off again.   
"Stop talking like a two legged!" She mockingly yelled, trying to drive the stupid words out of him, apparently with sheer force. But as he continued to chuckle, Ink's brain started to venture to more dark and upsetting topics. Why was she of all dolphins here? Why did they want her to be carrying a calf? Did they want her calf? Were they going to let her go? What if they never let her go? What if she died here? What if they killed her calf?! The invasive thoughts crowded her head, and made it almost impossible to think. Spurring her anxiety on, but she knew she needed to get answers again. "Error? Are we gonna be in here forever?" She asked in a quiet voice. Honestly quite terrified of what he'll say. And, what he answered with, terrified her. 

"Ink. I know you're not gonna like this, but there's no reason for them to not study us, until the day we die." Error told her in the most gentle tone he could muster. Trying to not just bombard her with this horrible truth, but he could see that she was already taking this further, than he wanted her to. She was again, turned towards the glass, and he could just hear her pounding chest from where he was. He tried to calm her the best he could, with quiet comforting calls. Ones he only reserved for his family, who he hadn't seen since he was tiny. But Ink was his family now, as he had given up on seeing his mother again, a long time ago.   
And that seemed to work, as Ink shakily looked down at her tail, and where her pregnancy would soon show. That grounded her, caused her to think a little more rationally. 

"Hope." Error felt confused at first, by those sudden words coming from his loved one. But just looked away, when she explained what that word meant to her. "We're going to name her Hope. And she's going to get us out of here. We'll find a reef both of us can live in, we'll teach her and her brothers and sisters, everything we know. And teach them to stay away from two leggeds and their floaters." Instead of asking what she wanted him to; like asking how she knew it would be a she. Or adding another fantasy in, he broke them down. Like he's supposed to. He crushed her dreams, and didn't seem to show guilt from it. 

"Ink, stop it!" He snapped firmly, making her flinch suddenly at his change in volume. But she stayed inquisitive, and he hated that about her, especially right now. "Why can't you just see this is the end for us? They're going to wipe us out again, and this time; they're going to succeed. The population can't survive off hybrids. Wake up!" He hated himself even more, for telling her all this. For losing it at her. But she needed to burst her own bubble, and if she couldn't, then he gladly would bring her back out of the open ocean. "We're gonna die in here, Ink. And in here, I won't have long left to live. So I'd rather kill myself, than letting those suckers do it for me. And if you can't accept that, then you need to just give up. For once in your life." Almost immediately, he felt absolutely awful for spilling the truth. Especially as he saw her change from a blank expression, to sadness and now, sobbing. She was so distraught, she was choking on her tears, as they consistently streamed out into the chlorinated water. And it was as Error tried to get closer, to apologize. That she turned feral, and reckless. 

She fought against the stinging pain in her tail, as she dove down to the bottom of the tank. Then abruptly swerving upwards, and yelling in pain as she propelled herself up and towards the surface. Not going to breach for the fun of it this time. She was getting out of here, it didn't matter to her how she did it. But the only solution in her mind, that Error wouldn't interfere with; is killing herself from the impact of falling onto a man-made surface, from twenty feet. It would be painful, and stopping her breaths would be more peaceful. But Error would save her, by blowing into her blowhole with his own. He couldn't catch her in this situation. And he wouldn't get in her way. 

"Ink, no!!" Error screamed desperately, his voice already burning raw, as he swam after her as fast as he could. It was easy to catch up to her, but it didn't feel that way for Error, in this frozen state of panic. As she drew closer to the surface, he felt overwhelmed, as his brain tried to think of all the ways he could save her. And all he could do, was grab her tail. Holding it with as much grip as he could, and digging his sharp nails into the strange miniature nets, using them as a grip on her, as she wriggled wildly, trying to get away from him. But he wasn't letting go of her, not after her pulling a stunt like that. And it was that mentality; the thrill of chasing something again, catching it and feeling it writhe underneath his hold; that was bringing his basic instincts into play. As the need to eat took over his mind, he threw Ink towards the tank wall, with as much strength as he could muster. And it was her pained and begging screams, that woke him from that wild trance. And all he could do, was stare at the blood blankly. Not even knowing what to think, of seeing his love's tail barely attached to the rest of her body. All he could do, was just float there, still in the water. Quivering as he saw Ink's body still in the water, like his. 

But then he started to yell and cry, at the pain of losing another family member. She was carrying his calf, and he just killed her without hesitation. That's when he grew the courage, to slowly swim up to Ink's beautiful, spotted body. That was now tainted with blood. Blood he had caused, on the only mer that had actually chosen to love him. He let his hand shake, as he reached over to her chest, feeling around to make her death sink in faster. But his eyes widened, as he felt her breathe. He grabbed her torso, and bolted up towards the surface. Carefully pushing her up onto the human area, and feeling so much relief, to see a weak but bloody spout of breath leave her. Gently laying his head on her side, and sobbing into her hair. Listening to the reassuring, gentle beat of her heart. His own just breaking, as he wished he was any other creature. He didn't care if he was even a guppy; he'd take anything over being the top of the food chain. But then he heard weak rasping from Ink, as she tried to say her possible last words to him. "No, don't speak. Please, Ink. Don't say goodbye!" He begged her, in hysterics. Usually, he would trip over his own pride, and play everything off as being fine. But right now he didn't even know who he was anymore. Let alone who he wanted to be. And as the human commotion got closer, with four of them appearing; carrying a stretcher. He really couldn't hold back from just screaming in dismay. He wasn't losing her. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. But as the humans got closer, and closer; Ink ignored him, and spoke. 

"I'm yours." She sounded like she was being strangled, her voice so weak and hoarse. She could barely use it. But as her and Error were forcefully separated, she was glad she pushed through the pain to tell that. Even though, it was for the last time. And as their fingertips brushed away from each other, she heard him sent a promise back to her. And that, was enough to let her leave him, with a smile on her face. 

"A-And you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get a gold star if you can name all three locations Dream is worrying about being taken to.
> 
> Side Note: A human dolphin hybrid would be the horniest creature on earth let's be honest lol.


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I thought I could do this, but I can't. Due to many people pointing how horribly I've portrayed the characters off this website; I'm abandoning this project. I don't want to keep those now deleted messages in my head. Just accessing my account and seeing this is making me upset. I deleted my drabbles work. I thought I could do that, but I can't. 

I can't do it for two reasons. Anxiety and autism. Yes, I have it don't make fun of me. Or tell me that autism doesn't include these behaviours.   
Like many people on the spectrum; I have a stronger connection with animals than other people. And that is the main reason why this can't go on. For a big, big reason.

By showing you guys the horrible horrible things our mermaid friends have to deal with; I have to put the real images of these things in my head. Dolphin hunts, deaths, slaughtering. Sharks having their fins cut off, and seeing their lifeless bodies be carried about like they don't matter. I can't keep thinking about these things. And I certainly cannot deal with a premature dolphin calf being cut out of it's mother. 

And I just can't put myself through that. I really hope you can understand. I'm so sorry for the people who were patiently waiting. You can yell at me or whatever, I should've warned you or something. But it was coming. And it finally feels like someone isn't strangling me anymore! 

So thank you for sticking about for this! I do have a plan for a shipping request book of one-shots. I feel up for it, and like I'll enjoy it. Just nothing story based! 

Thank you for understanding. I love you all. ❤


End file.
